The Real Day Tony Became Iron Man
by charming writer
Summary: Tony Stark's time with the "Ten Rings" changed his life and made him become "Iron Man" but what if something happened three years previous a chance meeting with a certain "Girl Of Steel" unbeknownst to the future Avengers leader, which actually kick started all that happening and partly helped "The Stark Industries" CEO put "Iron Man" together.


**The Real Day Tony Became Iron Man **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kara/Linda from Smallville or Oliver Queen as they both belong to Alfred Gough and Miles Miller plus DC comics also. Nor do I own Tony Stark, who was either****created by Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck and Jack Kirby. **

**Authors Note:**** Tony Stark's time with the "Ten Rings" changed his life and made him become "Iron Man" but what if something happened three years previous a chance meeting with a certain "Girl Of Steel" unbeknownst to the future Avengers leader, which****actually kick started all that happening and partly helped "The Stark Industries" CEO put "Iron Man" together. **

**Extra Note:**** The stories set whilst Tony's inside the cave which then flashbacks to season seven of my Smallville fan fiction stories just after Kara Z or-El's married Oliver Queen & meets Tony first time at a charity ball. **

Standing inside the cave Tony Stark was held at in Afghanistan the weapons CEO looked down upon the pieces of metal settled on the table in front of him, whichhis captors have been broughtin earlier and studied each piece carefully thinking what he could do with them other than what the mercenaries had instructed him to do.

Dr Ho Yinsen a physicist and engineer from Gulmira and a captive with Tony also spoke out inquiring about something the man opposite had just said to him previously. "So we're not making the Jericho Missile, thenTony?"

"No my good friend," The brown haired man then replied. "We're going to make something that will actually get us both out of here."

"Which is what exactly?" Yinsen countered.

"This," Tony stated placing down some pieces of paper on top of one another, showingdifferent stages of an Iron made suit designed to fit over the top of someone whoever should wear it.

Peering closer Yinsen studied the designs marvelling at the nature of it. "An iron suit capable of moving and doing things, whateverthe person responsible wants it to do." "Ingenious idea," the older gentleman said.

"Thank you Yinsen," Tony commented.

"How will it be powered up exactly?" Yinsen asked him.

"Using a piece of technology my father created spliced down and made miniature," The bearded fellow hearkened.

"And the idea which made you think about doing this incurred when precisely?," The Dr bade Tony.

Glancing ahead his mind wandered back three years previously to a charity event where Tony dressed up in a black suit and tie stood by the bar area staring onward at the crowd dancing and talking with one another there.

"Err great," the billionaire replied bored like turning round not actually seeing any women he could chat up with whilst a bartender put down a glass of scotch Tony had ordered in front before attending someone else.

Picking that up the bearded man took a slurp from it as a young long curly haired brunette dressed heavenly in a low front and back, plungingneckline "Roberto Cavalli" evening dress walked up standing beside him speaking to the barman opposite.

"Vodka Martini pleases?" "Thank you," She said getting her purse out from her white clutch bag.

"Coming right up," The man answered as Tony veered round seeing who it was which certainly caught his eye the way she was dressed.

"I would prefer if you didn't stare at my ample chest thank you," The lady replied looking away from him.

"I wasn't doing that actually." Tony sparked lying slightly. "I was thinking you'rethe first real woman here really dressed up for one of these things."

"Well this isn't exactly a jeans and vest kind of event is it?" The woman noted.

"No certainly not," Her opponent quipped back. "You have good taste I must say," He added.

Turning round the woman named Linda spoke, "Wow I expected a more cheesier pick-upline from the great Tony Stark."

The bartender appeared back and gave Linda her drink, whichshe paid him for before Tony continued saying, "I didn't know you knew me." prior to uttering afterwards. "Because I certainly don't know you."

"Well this is a who's who type of event isn't it," Linda plied. "It would be stupid if everyone here didn't know everybody else wouldn't it?"

Tony leaned in closer submitting. "Oh I know mostpeople here, butI've never seen you before Miss?"

Leaning in herself the brunette declared. "Queen. Linda."

"Linda." "Nice name." "What business are you in?," Stark remarked wanting to know more.

"Not the weapons making one certainly," The lady parted.

"Oh your a cryptic type of woman then?" Tony wondered.

"Not really," Linda startled. "I don't like it when people's money kills innocent men, women & children though."

"My weapons have never hurt anyone yet," The CEO barked out. "They've actually done a lot of good for this world."

"Until they fall into the wrong hands that is," Oliver Queen's wife smoked prior to lying saying. "Which is probably I became a humanitarian Mr. Stark.

"Really I didn't think that type of money buys that kind of dress," Tony alerted.

"That's because I didn't buy it actually," Linda related. "My husband got it on loan tome from a store onBroadway."

Tony's face crumpled up slightly dismayed the woman was married. "Oh really I didn't know you were married."

"Which I'm quite surprised at when you didn't twitch on just now to the fact of what my surname was when you actually heard it," She spottedhim.

Stark nodded, realizingwho she was then and answered. "You're Oliver Queen's wife." "I knew Oliver from Excelsior boarding school, althoughwe never really talked that much," He uttered afterward.

"Yes he never mentioned much about you from there just that you went to the same place together," Linda stated.

"I'm surprised he settled down with someone non rich really and that you went with him, consideringthe type of man Oliver is," Tony sparked.

"He's not actually that type of man any-moreTony," She said. "Oliver told me everything about him when we first meet and I didn't marry him for his money just like he didn't go for me when I didn't have any either because that's what been shipwrecked on a subtropicalisland two years straight fighting for your life does to someone like him it you gives you perspective on life that there's more to it than yourself and if you have the means and fortune to change it you can which Oliver did when he came back and used his money to better "Star City" instead of wasting it on women and drinking."

"Or people parading around in varied costumes, actinglike some type of league thinking they own the place," Tony bit in.

"At least they do something others don't," Linda hastened defending her's& the other leagues identities which she knows about.

"Oh yes there real Thomas Wayne's aren't they?," the man pitched inadvertently.

"Bruce Wayne's a good friend of mine," The latter defended honouring her friends late father. "And the Justice League do what they do not 'cause there glorified to but because they want to."

Linda leaned right in staring directly at Tony seriously. "Perhaps you may need your own island, Tony." "Help give you some perspective on life and how you can be a better man."

"You okay honey?," A voice said behind them showing Oliver standing a little way in between.

Linda stood up, claspingher drink before walking over to her husband saying. "Fine sweetie." "I was just giving Mr. Stark here some advice before you stepped in."

"Oh yeah what was that then?," Oliver smiled asking admittedly as the two business men nodded one another acknowledging themselves at that very moment. "Stark." "Queen."

"How Tony here could make money still through affordable jobs and applicable housing," Linda answered back. "Making him more human and people actually like him."

The billionaire stared on attentively at that before Yinsen spoke to him again three years later in the cave. "You okay Tony?"

Averting after a second the man answered. "Fine Yinsen yeah." "Let's gets started."

Picking the metal pieces up the two guy's sorted them out into which order they would be used in first.

The End.


End file.
